Night in the Digital World
by Harem Lover 26
Summary: Based on season 3 ep 29. When Takato is resting in the hotel, Jeri comes to talk about something important. Oneshot. Rated for sexual content.
A.N. all the characters are 16. Well here is a story about an underused pairing.

Night in the Digital World

Takato was adjustable to his room in the digital world. Ever since he and the group decided to look for Calumon, who was kidnapped by the Devas, by heading into the Digital World they have met with a great deal of hardship. Now however they meet up with, much to their surprise, Ryo a grand champion of the Digimon card game. It seemed like he has been in the Digital World for some time, and much to his relief Ryo had managed to lead them to the Digital World's version of a hotel. The band of tamers were looking forward to a night of rest without having to worry about be trampled by wild Digimon.

They each have gotten separate rooms and Takato was just about to go to sleep when he heard a knock on the door. When he opened it he saw Jeri in a pink nightgown. Takato gave her body a quick look over as she stood in the door frame. The nightgown was very thin and nearly see through. He could see her cream colored skin. As his eyes traveled farther up he saw that her panties were very small, barely hiding her womanhood from his eyes. When he got to her chest area he saw that it wasn't as see through as the rest the dress, but he still could admire her C-cup breasts. He could see two nipple bumps so he knew she wasn't wearing a bra. His eyes finally rested on her beautiful face. To Takato her smile was brighter than the sun, however right now it seemed like the usual happy face wasn't that happy. She did try to smile, but it looked like the smile one wears when you don't want people to know just how scared you are.

"Takato I need to talk to you about something important. Can I come in," Jeri asked nervously.

"Oh, of course, you can come in. You can come in however and anyway you want," Takato said before he thought about it and ended up sounding like a fool. It didn't help that whenever she was around him he got butterflies in his stomach.

As she walked over to the bed he got a view of her backside. She was wearing a thong that gave him an incredible view of her full butt. He could already feel the blood pumping into his dick at the sight.

"Do you mind if I lay down before we talk," Jeri asked.

"No, feel free."

Jeri decided to lay on the bed. As she got on she raised her assistant into the air giving Takato an even better view of her ass. "Um, could you come over here Takato?" Jeri asked nervously.

"Of course, I'll get on the same bed with you anytime. Wait I meant sure," he said fumbling his words again. He quickly joined Jeri on the bed. 'Man, what does she want to talk about this late at night and wearing so little clothes. Most of my dirty fantasy about her start like this,' Takato thought.

"Um so well I was thinking that the digiworld is a dangerous place and we might not make it back," Jeri said as she thought about Maramon dying and how easily people tended to get separated.

"Jeri don't think like that, were going to find Calimon and make it out of here safely," Takato said trying to reassure her. He didn't like it when Jeri was sad or scared. Jeri was pretty much a the girl next door he never had, always friendly, and thanks to her puppet always ready with a joke when life got hard.

"Thanks, Takato but just in case I need to tell you something right now," Jeri said.

" Go ahead," Takato said

"Well, I love you Takato," Jeri yelled out before pulling him into a deep kiss.

Takato was beyond shocked the girl he was crushing on just said she loved him, but she was kissing him as well. Part of him was overcome with joy at the realization and the feeling of Jeri's soft lips against his, but it couldn't get past the part of him that was too shocked to go any further. He hastily broke the kiss and asked. "Wait you love me. I mean why me?"

"Oh, I've been watching you for a long time. You were always the kind artists dreamer who was always thinking up new thinks. To tell you the truth I started to collect the Digimon cards because I thought I could use them to get closer to you. Then I found out Digimon were real and I saw your heroic side I fell more and more in love with you," she said as she rubbed her breasts into his chest. "What about you, don't you feel anything for me," Jeri said her eyes full of longing.

"I do love you Jeri," Takato said. Jeri was so happy to hear this she started to kiss him again. Takato was more prepared this time and returned the kiss and even deepen it. Their tongues explored each other's mouths. Takato pulled her in closer, he could feel her hard nipples and full breasts pressing into him through her thin clothing. They were both becoming lost in the bliss of kissing each other. Jeri found herself under Takato as his hands were exploring her body. When his fingers rubbed against her wet panties and started to press into the core of her being she let of out a shriek of surprise.

Takato became very self-conscious and worried that he went too far and backed off. "I'm sorry Jeri I got carried away," he said bowing his head.

Jeri merely ran her fingers through his hair before bringing his face close to hers. "Don't worry Takato I was just a little surprised, it felt like electricity was shooting through my whole body. It felt really good Takato," she said as she gave him an angel like smile. "Besides Takato I came here hoping to go much farther than this," she said giving him her best naughty look.

"What are you saying," Takato said bewildered.

"Takato I told you at the beginning that I'm afraid something might happen to us," she said.

"Jeri don't ta," he tried to say, but Jeri simply put her finger and his lips to silence her protests.

"It's all right. However I never wanted to die a virgin, sooo," Jeri said as she pulled off her nightgown. Takato could only stare in shock at the wonderful sight of Jeri's naked breasts right in front of his face. "Let's just have one night where we celebrate and indulge in our love in the most sinful way possible. Don't worry either it's a safe day."

Takato didn't know what came over him but he started to suck on her hard cherry like nipples. Jeri couldn't help but moan out as she felt Takato's tongue swirl around her nipple. Takato let go of her and let his hands slid down her body on removed her damp panties and for the first time in his life saw a woman's pussy up close. "Takato don't you think it's unfair that you still have your clothes on," Jeri said.

"I guess your right," Takato said as he removed his own clothing. Jeri took in the sight of his body, thanks to all the trouble with Digimon lately his body was a bit muscular, but what drew Jeri's attention was his dick. Jeri had never seen a hard dick close up before, she wanted to know if the rumors of it being hard and hot were really true. She then reached out and touched it making Takato groan. "You like that Takato, well ill just keep going then," Jeri said as she grabbed it firmly and started to rub faster.

"Jeri im going to cum soon. Could you suck me off before I do," Takato said panting. Jeri did as he asks and took him into her mouth, but due to her inexperience, she could only fit half of it inside her mouth. She then wildly licked along his shaft with his inexperienced tongue until he filled her mouth with his cream. She was surprised at how much there was and pulled back as she started to gag.

"It tastes really salty Takato, I thought a sweet boy like yourself would taste sweeter," she joked as his seed ran down the side of her mouth. "So Takato I have to ask before we do it, did you ever have any fantasies about me?"

"I should ask you that question. How did you picture you losing your V-card," Takato said as he pinched her ninple. Takato didn't know what got into him. He was usually more timid, but now he was filled with so much confidence he felt like a different person, he kind of liked it.

"Oh Ahhh," Jeri said as Takato pulled on her nipple, form pain or pleasure she didn't know. "Okay, I'll tell you just stop teasing me," Jeri pleaded. As soon as Tako to let go of her nipple she started. "You invite me over to your bakery for some dessert. However when I get there it seems like you want to make me into dessert," Jeri said as he took her into his lap and started to finger her.

"Oh well you're getting kinky, just how did I make you a dessert?" Takato asked as her as he probes her tight pussy.

"Before I know what's happening I'm all spread out and naked on a table ohhh," Jeri says as she is being assaulted by intense waves of electricity shot through her body. "Ohhh then you start rubbing glaze all over my body, making extra sure that my breasts are covered," Jeri said.

"And how did I do that?" Takato asked liking the story.

"You kneaded my breasts like they were lumps of dough ahh," Jeri said.

"Like this," Takato said as he grapes her breasts and groped them hard.

"Ahhh yes just like that. Then you said I need some cream filling," Jeri said.

"Oh, and do you need cream filling now," Takato said as he pinched her clit giving her a small climax.

"Ahhhhhh," Jeri screened out as she squirmed in his arms. "Please fill me with your cream Takato," she said weakly.

Takato mounted her and slid his aching dick into her wet pussy. "Ahhhh oohhh god," Jeri moaned out as Takato's thick manhood spread her wide. Jeri wrapped her legs around him to draw him even deeper inside of her. The two of them moved in harmony with each other, thrusting in and out as they dance a dance as old as time. Eventually, Jeri's tight pussy became too much for Takato and he came inside her, filling her with his cream. The burning cum was too much for Jeri and she came screaming into the night. The two of them fell asleep holding each other.

The next morning the two of them were awakened by someone barging into their room. In their morning hazy they didn't quite realize what was going on. They just saw Rika there looking at them. "Well it looks like the two of you had a nice night," Rika said reminding them of what they did and the fact they were still naked. Both of them freak out and tried to pull the covers over themselves. "Oh don't worry after all you have to seize the moment in the Digital World. But Jeri did you plan ahead and bring a change of clothes?" Rika asked.

"Oh no idea just have my sexy nightgown," Jeri said realizing the predicament she was in, after all she didn't want the other boys to see her in such sexy clothes.

"Well I'll go get some clothes for you, in the meantime both of you wash off the smell of sex. Unless you want people to know what you did," Rika said.

"Thanks Rika, wait why are you wearing Ryo's shirt," Jeri asked noticing Rika wasn't wearing her broken heart shirt.

Rika looked down at herself. "Oops, well you can use your imagination to figure it out," Rika said as she walked off.

"Well I didn't see that coming," Takato said at the realization that they weren't the only ones making love last night.

"Yeah, me neither. Oh Takato I told you one of my fantasies last night, but do you have any fantasies that involve me?" Jeri asked curiously.

"Well they involved you in a naked apron," Takato said blushing.

"Really, well I'll remember that for when we get back to the real world," she said with a smile.

End.

Well I hope you liked the story. Honestly I don't know why this practically canon couple doesn't have more if more stories about them. Even when Takato has a harem Jeri not in it.


End file.
